What if Zira Knew?
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What if she knew that it was the hyeans that killed Scar? -complete-
1. Prolouge

Zira watched as Simba and her beloved Scar fought on top of Pride Rock.

Just then Scar slammed his paw hard into Simbas face, and making him hit the ground hard. Then he proceeded to try and finish his nephew off by pouncing on him and deliver the death blow.

Yet sadly for Scar Simba flipped him off and sent him tumbling to the ground below.

Thanks to the flames all around Pride Rock Zira was unable to get close enough to see what happened to Scar after that.

Rage and hatred for Simba began to grow within the wicked lioness. So much so that Simba banished her from the Pridelands.

Once in the Outlands the hyenas who had lived there fought Zira and her Outlander lions, sadly they were just to strong for the hyenas. Miraculously the hyena trio escaped and fled.

Years later she would try to avenge Scar at the loss of her own life, along with that of her first born cub.

Throughout Ziras whole existence, she would never know that Simba wasn't the one who truly killed Scar. That the real murder had gotten away.

Yet what if we turned back the sands of time?

What if we were able to let Zira see who really illed Scar?

What would happen then?

Fasten you seat belts. This is gonna be a crazy ride

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Alternate Death Scene

Are story beings once again at Pride Rock.

Scar had admited to the Pride that he was the true killer of his brother and the lionesses and hyenas were ffighting like the wild animals they were. Along with the vilent fire which now almost surronded the whole rock.

Zira had fled from the battle for the shake of her two cubs Nuka and Kovu (she's pregnant with Vitani).

Once she was far enough to be safe from the danger, she put Kovu and Nuka down and looked back at Pride Rock.

At this point Scar and Simba were having their little bout a top the Rock. Scar swung his powerful blow which sent Simba to the ground, then he proceeded to capitalize on this moment by going for the death blow. Yet sadly for him Simba flipped him off and Scar tumbled to the ground below

"NO!" Zira cried for her beloved. A look f terror upon her face

"What's wrong mom?" Nuka asked

"Nuka, take Kovu and hide. Go." Zira ordered

"Bu..." Nuka began

"DO IT NOW!" Zira yelled

With that young Nuka took baby Kovu and hid under a rock, which suprisingly had been the very same rock Timon and Pumba had used as their first home when the came to the Pridelands

"Sweet. This place has got some comfy beds," Nuka thought as he got in the big one, and putting Kovu in the other.

Zira rushed back to Pride Rock, complety ignoring the safety of her unborn cub, and herself.

Fire rose all around her, as if she were on the path to hell itself. Which the person she was looking for was about to go.

Soon enough she got close to where Scar was. Yet her path was now blocked by the flames, stopping her from reaching Scar.

Yet through the fire she could see Scar stiring, and staring to get up.

"He's alive!" Zira thought happily

Yet just then her joy turned to sorrow as are favorite three hyenas came over to the injured lion.

"Ah my friends," Scar said happily

"Friends?" Shenzi laughed "I thought he said we were the ememy,"

Ya that's what I heard," Banzai said

Scar face had a look of pure terror on it now

"Ed?" The two hyenas said to their friend

Ed just laughed evil and licked his lips

A few seconds later Scar was being ripped apart by his once good allies

"SCAR!" Zira cried, powerless to stop this horrid event.

"Ha ha ha," Banzai laughed as he bit into Scars back leg. "Hey Shenzi he Scar here is pretty tasty,"

"Yes he is," Shenzi said as she bit into Scars neck, which then fully ended him.

"Shenzi," Zira thought as she looked on at the female hyena with super cool hair.

A look of pure hatred erupted with in Scars mate. She would get vengeance for what she had done.

Soon enough the rain began to poor, dowsing the fires. This gave Zira the opening to get at Shenzi and her fellow hyenas. Sadly, thanks to the stream the rain and fire made, they escaped.

Zira was now left with her dead husbands carcase. Bitten into, limbs torn off, blood everywhere, tail gone. Also, Scar had only one eye, the eye where his scar was. It seemed to look at Zira with a loo of sorrw. As if Scar was trying to say

"Goodbye my love, I go now become one of the great ings of the past (which he didn't). Raie are children to avange my terrible demise. Make Shenzi and her clan suffer for this.

At this point Simba was about to do his roar, which drained out what Zira yeled next

"SHENZI! YOU WILL PAY!"

* * *

**Ut-oh Shenzi got a hit put on her now**

**Will she, Banzi, and Ed survive?**

**l8ter**


	3. After the Battle

**Y'know I don't think anyone has thoght about this before. But I'm gonna lay it out here. Scar married Zira, which makes her Simbas aunt, and Nuka and Vitani Simbas cousins. Kovu would be his step-cousin. This would also make Zira Kiaras great aunt. And mean that Kiara married her...I guess Kovu would be her step-Uncle or something?**

**Plus who was Nalas father? Did Simbas dad bang her mom? And how could Kovu be alive, if Scar was the only one at the time who could bang the lionesses?**

**Did Mufasa bang somebody else before he died? Seems to be the only way Kovu could exsist with Scar not being his father. **

**One big freaky family**

* * *

Time went by, and the Pridelands slowly began to return to the once magestic grassland, and wildlife filled paradice that the Pridelands knew and loved.

Zira had given birth to Vitani now and the little cub was still feeding from Zira's milk.

Simba had become king, and Nala his queen. Also Nala was now pregant with Kiara now.

Zira had protested that since she was still Scars queen thaat she should rule over te Pridelands.

Yet Simba reminded her that once the king dies, the new heir takes over. Hence why Simbas mother didn't go on to rule the Pridelands.

So Zira had lost her royal ranking, yet at least Scars wish for Kovu to become his secessor would still possibly come true. Since Kovu was not blood related to Simba, should he and Nala have a daughter he would become the next king easy.

Nuka was alitte upset that he never even had the opportunity to become the heir. For reasons none of the lionesses could find out, not even Zira herself, Scar found Nuka not worthy to be his successor. But luckly he found Kovu and took him in. Yet Zira said this to calm Nuka down

"Nuka, you may not become the next king. Yet you have a greater ask to accomplish one day. Avengeing you fathers death,"

All this royalty business was only a minor annoyance to what truly pissed Zira off. Shenzi.

While it was true Simba did knock Scar to his doom, Simba had told her he had given him the option to leave and never return. Yet Scars overnflate ego, and pride got the best of him and he fought on against his nephew. Simba never intended to kill him, but that's just how it went down.

Zira then argued that they killed his unce, didn't that anger him? Shouldn't he avange his uncles death

Simba just said "No. Scar would let go of his hatred, in the end it destroied him. He was even going to hang the hyenas out to dy to save himself, I don't regret what they did to him."

That angered Zira further. How could someone have a member of their family die and not try to sek vengence upon the killers?

Truth be told, if it wasn't for her cubs holding her back. She would've probably just jetted over to the Outlands and slaughtered the hyena clan. Of course she would need more power to accomplish this goal, which was why she had been persuanding the few lions left that were still loyal to Scar to rise up and kill his murders. She was building her own army to slaughter Shenzi and her subjects.

"Soon Scar," Zira sad as she looked up to the sky. "Soon you will have you vengnce,"

* * *

**Fighting time l8ter**


	4. The Slaughter

About another year passed, and All the cubs of the Pridelands grew.

Kiara had been born some time earlier, and was now a playful, energetic little cub. She, Vitani and Kovu would spend their days playing and exploring the Pridlands. While being babysat by Timon and Pumbaa.

"Gosh these kids are more of a handful than an army of Simbas," Timon though

Also Nuka had grown into a young lion. Yet he wasn't exactly the perfect big cat. For some reason his mane refused to fully grow in. He had scars looks, and her eyes. Yet somehow they had molded together to create somekind of twisted face. Perhaps Scaar really had known all along that he wouldn't be king material. Yet he was still hyena killing materal.

"Yes my son," Zira said to Nuka "Tonight we shall avenge your father's death,"

* * *

Later that night, while Simbaand the rest of the lionesses were asleep. Zira and Nuka quietly woke up her small army of lions that she had built who were still loyal to Scar. And they all went forth to annihilate the hyena clan.

It was going to be a suprise attack. Under the cover of night they would sneek into the Outlands, and slaughter every last hyena there. Especally Shenzi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Outlands.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had snuck into the Pridelands. Also under the cover of night they were going to hunt for food. It was just like old times, before Scar had come and manipulated Shenzi clan into become his personal army.

"Man this sucks Shenzi," Banzai said

"Hey you wanna go back home and starve?" Shenzi said

"No, I was saying why do we have to do the hunting? You're the queen, make somebody else do it?" Banzai asked

Ed said something just then

"Ya Ed that's whyit's only the three of us," Shenzi said "It's harder for those lions to spot just three of us, plus I know how tempting it is for eveyone to want to go on an alll you can eat massacure out here. This way I can't keep you two goons in line, instead of a whole bunch of you going nuts.

"Whatever," Bazai said

The hyena trio crept silently on, soon enogh they came upon a heard of zebra. Hidding in some tall grass the crept even close to their midnight snack. Yet before they could pounce and get their meal. Ed slammed, Shenzi and Banzai back to the ground.

"Ed? Why'd you..?" Ed quickly covered his friend mouths and said something

"You ssaw what?" Shenzi whispered

Ed pointed out towards what he had seen.

The hyena trio carefully peered out through the tall grass they were hidding in. Only to see Zira, Nuka, and a whole bunch of other lions going towards the Outlands.

"What the?" Shenzi said

"What are they doing walking around so late?" Banzai wondered

"It looks like they're going towards...Oh no!" Shenzi panicked "They going towards are home!"

"Wh..!" Ed covered Banzais mouth before he ould finish his cry of shock. Luckly the lions didn't notice them.

"We got to get back and warn the others," Shenzi said "C'mon,"

The trio hurridly rushed back home to warn their fellow hyenas of the upcomming attack.

Sadly it was to late.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed could only watch as their clan was torn to sreds by the hands of the lions.

"Where is she!" Zira cried as she clawed a hyenas throat out "Find her! FIND SHENZI!"

"What dose that lady wany with you Shenzi?" Banzai asked

Shenzi thought for a moment, then it hit her.

"Banzai do you know who that is?" Shenzi said

"A lioness who's really pissed at you?" Banzai answered

"No, that's Zira, Scars mate." Shenzi said "She must've seen us kill Scar, and now wants revenge on us,"

Ed said something with a look of anger upon his face

"No Ed we can't jump into that," Banzai said "We'll get killed to,"

Ed talked some more

"I know Ed," Shenzi said "But theirs nothing we can do for them. We got to get out of here before they spot us,"

Ed talked more

"No Ed we can't just give Shenzi over to her." Banzai said smacking his friend in the face "Shenzi is are queen, and as her subject we are entitled to protect her. Whatever the cost."

Ed looked back at the hyenas. The lions had already killed off more then half the clan. Tears formed in his eye, Snenzi and Banzai's to.

"C'mon boys," Shenzi half sobbed "We better go around the Outlands and get out of here,"

They took one last look at their clan before leaving. Nuka had a hyenas neck in his mouth. The young lion crushed in inhis mouth.

The trio fled.

* * *

**More l8ter**

**Any suggestions 4 stuff u wanna see?**


	5. Safe For Now

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed continued to run away from Ziras and her army of hyena killing lions.

They had gotten past the Outlands and were now in the vast dessert that surronded both the Pridelands and Outlands.

"Okay...I don't...think...were being...followed," Banzai said panting, trying to catch his breath

Shenzi began crying.

Ed said something to her.

"I'm crying because of are clan Ed!" Shenzi cried "They are died because of us! Because of me!"

"You're not the only ones who killed him," Banzai said "A whole bunch of us did it. Well all of us that got sent down that tunnel those meerkats made at least." (TLK one and a half reference)

"It dosen't matter Banzai," Shenzi said "I'm the one she wants, for all we know she's looking over the carcases of are friends. Searching for for me,"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Outlands. Which were now a covered in the blood of hyenas, and a few lions.

"No that is her!" Zira said upset as a lion gave her a hyenas corpse

"Shenzi had bangs! Keep searching, their is no way she could've escaped." Zira said

* * *

Back with the hyena trio, Ed's stomach growled. Ed said something

"Ya Ed I'm hungry to," Banzai said "We didn't get a chance to eat breakfast," his stomach growling as well

"Well it's not like an all you can eat buffet is just going to appear," Shenzi said "I guess will die of starvation, but at least it's better than Zira ripping us apart,"

Ed said something just then and pointed to something off into the distance

"You see what Ed?" Banzai said looking out towards whatever Ed saw

"Huh! Banzai look!," Shenzi said suprised

The hyena trio had managed to stumble upon what used to be Timon and Pumbaas little Oasis home. Where they had raised Simba

"Oh bless the great queens of the past," Shenzi said delighted

With that the hyena trio rushed towards the little jungle oasis.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Oasis

Timons Ma, Unlce Max, and the rest of the meerkat colony were enjoying a nice dip in the pond, and having a bug breakfast.

"Oh Max isn't this the life?" Ma sad as she floated in the water

"You said it," Max said as he sat on a long and munched on a bug "For once Timon had a good idea, and it didn't end in disaster,"

Yet just then Ma, and the rest of the meerkat colony stared at Max with looks of pure terror

"What?" Max asked confussed "I'm chewing with mouth closed,"

"H-h-h-h-hy," Ma said terrified

"What are you trying to s..."

Just then Shenzi bit down on where Max was sittig and ate the little meerkat in one bite

"Boys, Zira may not have killed us, but I think we're in heaven," Shenzi said

All the other meerkats began to run around and panic. Since they thought no more hyenas would come around they had quit digging tunnels. So they were all easy prey for are lovable hyena trio.

Hey they gotta eat to.

* * *

Back in the Outlands. It was getting rather late in the day.

"GRRRR, WHERE IS SHE?" Zira cried as till looked over the dead hyenas.

"Mother," Nuka said coming up to her. "A lion said he may have seen three henas run off into the dessert earlier,"

"WHAT?" Zira said "WHY DIDN'T HE COME TO ME SOONER?"

"He got jumped by some other hyenas. He's pretty baned up," Nuka said

Zira looked out towards the dessert

"No doubt they'll die out there," Zira said

"So should we go home?" Nuka asked

"No," Zira said "We're going out there and finding their bodies. No doubt Shenzi must've been one of them. I won't rest until I know for certain that she's dead and Scars revenge is complete."

"But what if Simba gets suspicious?" Nuka asked

"Who cares!" Zira barked

Nuka backed off

"We'll find her if it's the last thing we do," Zira said

"Shoudn't we ge food and rest frst at least mother?" Nuka asked "Most of us are weak from the fight,"

"Fine," Zira said upsettingly We're going to all need to be one hundred percent when we go out there.

So with that they returened to the Pridlands to rest.

* * *

Back with the hyena trio, it was nightime now. The full moon lighting up the night sky.

"Hahaha. Ready Eddie?" Banzai asked. He had a meerkat in his paw

Ed nodded and opened his mouth

Banzai tossed the meerkat and it landed right into Eds mouth. Ed then ate it in one bite.

"Hey Shenzi you gota try this," Banzai said

Shenzi just gazzed up at the stars, sorrow in her eyes still

"What up with her?" Banzai asked

Ed shrugged

* * *

**What's up with Shenzi?**

**More l8ter**


	6. Battle on the Way

Banzai walked over to Shenzi, who was sobbing.

"What's wrong Shenzi?" he asked her

"Everyones dead Banzai, they're all dead. Are clan is nothing now," Shenzi answered

"Hey, think posetive," Banzai said "I told you, some of them must've..."

And what if they didn't survive?" Shenzi said "That leaves just you, me, and Ed. How are we going to rebuid the clan with just us?"

"Um..." Banzai said scratching the back of his head

"What?" Shenzi asked confussed

"Well...I could...I mean we could at least..." Banzai began

A loo of shock appreared onto Shenzi's face

"Banzai, you want to _do _me?" Shenzi said suprised

"Well I mean," Banzai began "If you're right and nobody else is alive. Then isn't it my job to help you keep the clan alive?"

Shenzi was shocked by this, yet didn't really know how to answer

"Well, this is a very unusal situation. I doubt no queen of the past has had to experience this." Shenzi said "Plus we already pretty much ate all the meeerkats around here. What will we have to feed the pups?"

"You got milk?" Banzai asked

* * *

Back at the Pridelands, Zira and her small army had returned to Pride Rock.

"Rest up," Zira orered. "Tomarrow we look for the real enemies,"

"And who would those be?" Simba asked awake

"Simba!" Zira sad suprised "W-what are you?"

"You woke up Zazu and he saw you all going off somewhere. So where'd you go?" Simba asked

"Why's that any of your buisness what I, the former queen of these lands decided to do?" Zira said

"You are under my rule," Simba said "You will answer me,"

Zira and the other lions were silent

"Answer me!" Simba roared

"We went to go kill hyenas," Nuka said terrified. Zira smacked him head.

"Kill hyenas?" Simba sid "I told you..."

"You're a fool," Zira cried "You're nothing like Scar was,"

"Scar destroied the Pridelands, killed my father, tried to kill me, and hit my mother. Is that your idea of a king?"

"You know nothing of the bound I had with your uncle!" Zira shouted (seriuosly how could anyone love a man after he did all that?)

"Don't you realize what you've done? You've caused more hostility between are lands," Simba said

"Almost all the hyenas are dead," Zira said "Only three escaped,"

"I forbid you to go after them," Simba said

All this yelling awaoe the cubs

"Daddy? Why are you yeling at aunt Zira?" Kiara asked

"Ya mom why are you yelling at cousin Simba?" Vitani asked her mother

"Vitani, Kovu come here!" Zira said

The cubs obeyed

"Well Simba what are you going to do?" You wouldn't harm a mother and her children woud you?" Zira said

An upset look came upon Simba. Then he said

"Since you enjoyed the Outlands so much, I banish you to them Zira, along with eveyone who s loyal to you."

This made a lot of Scar loyalists reatreat back to loving Simba. Which left just Zira and her family on the Scar loving side.

"Wherea re you going?" Zira asked her followers "He's partly responsible for killing Scar! How can you go on his side?"

"Last chance Zira, give it up or be banished. You'll ruin your families life, and any chance of Kovu becoming king," Simba said

Zira was so full of rage just then she simply yelled

"I WILL SEE TO SCARS VENGENCE! AND NEITHER YOU NOR ANYFORCE IN THIS WORLD WILL STOP THAT! WHEN I FINISH THEM YOU'RE NEXT!"

Then she bolted to the Outlands, filled with a new, deadly fire within her.

"So what happens to us cousin Simba?" Nuka said

* * *

Back with the trio

Ed was searching around for anymore meerkats to eat. He found none

Are favorite silly hyena then thought he'd ask his friend if they saw any. So he went to see them.

Yet once he did find them a ook of pure shock came onto his face.

There, under the night sky, which was illiminated by the moon. Shenzi and Banzai were _getting down_.

"For the clan! For the clan!" Banzai said

"Harder Banzai! We got a lot of hyenas to replace!" Shenzi said

Ed passed out

* * *

**Trio VS Zira in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	7. Final Fight

The sun rose on the new day, and our favorite hyena pairing with it.

Shenzi awoke with a yawn, which in turn caused Banzai to awake.

"Morning Banzai," Shenzi said calmly with a sweet little smile on her face.

"How was I?" Banzai asked

"Amazing," Shenzi said "I wouldn't doubt are clan is repoluating now,"

Shenzi rubbed her tummy a bit, then kissed Banzai

Yet this moment of romance was cut short by Ed screaming about something, then getting hurled throught the air and landing near Shenzi and Banzai.

"What the?" Banzai said

"What did that?" Shenzi asked

A few seconds later she got her answer.

There was Zira. A look of pure anger upon her face, along with blooshot eyes. Zira had ran out past the Outlands and to where the hyena trio the whole last night, her body being fueled by nothing but rage, hatred, and revenge for Scar.

"Finally," Zira said whiping out her claws "Now Scar's vengence will be complete,"

"Shenzi, run," Banzai said

Ed began to get up

"Mee and Ed will hold her off as long as we can," Banzai said

"No, Banzai," Shenzi said "I was forced to let my whole clan die because of her, I'm not letting her take you both to. Besides I got a bone to pick with her about killing are clan,"

"You're carrying are pups now probably, don't rish their lives," Banzai said

Shenzi understood and ran

"Oh, no you don't!" Zira cried as she ran after Shenzi, er primarly target.

Banzai and Ed charged at Zira, then Banzai went to her left, while Ed took the right. They then hit her on both sides

Zira cried out in pain

"If you want are queen, you'll have to go through us!" Banzai said

Ed said something

"Ya you tell her Ed," Banzai said

"With pleasure," Zira said.

The three animals fought visously. Clawing, biting, hitting eachother. Yet Ziras determination for vengence was just two mch for Banzai and Ed. And with one powerful swipe of her claw she sent Ed flying again, and smashing into a tree

"Ed!" Banzai cried. Banzai then bit into Ziras other front leg, blood gushing out of it

Zira holered in pain as she violently shook the hyena off her.

"Ow my leg," Zira hissed in pain "I'm going to..."

Zira's sentence was cut short as a rock struck her in the face. The hurler, none other than Shenzi.

"Shenzi...I told...you...to run," Banzai said weakly

"Well now, the little queen has returned eh?" Zira said

"No...she's...carrying...my pups," Banzai said

"Oh really?" Zira said "Well now this changes everything,"

Zira then went back over to Banzai and placed her claws underneith his throat.

"Now maybe I should just kill this guy," Zira said to Shenzi "Then you'll know how it feels to have chilren grow up without a father. To wake up everyday and see their beautiful faces that resemble him, and be reminded that someone took him away from you! That's what I feel everyday Shenzi! Now you're goning to feel it to!"

"Mother stop!" a young male lion cried

Zira looked over to see her son Nuka

"Nuka, you're here? Wonderful, now help me finish these killers off," Zira said

"The only killer I see here is you," Simba said walking over

"Simba?" Zira said suprised

Just then ten other lionesses appreared to

"What's the meaning of this?" Zira asked

"I told you before," Simba said " Scar would not let go of his hatred, in the end it destroied him. We are all part of the circle of life, all connected, and your hatred has disputed the natural order of things. You must learn to forgive or be destrioed in the end."

"I'll never let it...ack, ack"

Zira now gagged as Shenzi now capitalized on this distraction Simba had caused to attack her. In a matter of seconds Zira was dead.

Shenzi then got ready, expecting another of the lions to attack her. Yet they didn't.

"Hey? How come you're not attacking me?" Shenzi said confussed

"My mother was a monster, my dad a ego filled tyrant. I suppose it's best that they're bth removed from my life. For Kovu and Vitanis sake to." Nuka said, yet still a tear managed to ecsape from his eye.

"Go," Simba said "Return to the Outlands with your friends, raise you pups and be happy,"

"Huh? So you're not ging to attack us or anything?" Shenzi said

"I'm not a killer like Scar or Zira were," Simba said "I've learned to forgive, now go."

Shenzi woke up Banzai and Ed and returned to the Outlands

* * *

Some time after all the fighting and killing, Shezi had her given birth to three beautifu pups. Agirl and two boys.

Plus Banzai was right, their were surviors from Ziras attack.

And in time the hyena clan was restored

* * *

Kovu and Vtani never found out what really happened to their mother. Nuka just said she chocked on a bone when she was eating a carcas.

"Mother always told us to chew are food," Vitani said

In the end Kovu became the new queen, wih Kirar his queen.

And they all lived happily ever after

**The end**


End file.
